The Inner Lorelai
by KristineNote
Summary: Rory shows up in Hartford after six years. In those six years she has had little contact with her family. The grandparents are concerned and Lorelai is in France, leaving the grandparents to figure it out on their own! Lorelai/Luke on the side.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Gilmore Girls_.

Author's Note: Is it good enough to continue?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Welcome Home!<strong>

Emily gave Nora a sideways glance as the other DAR ladies laughed, looking somewhat disgusted. Nora proceeded to poor herself another glass of wine and Emily let a small, bemused smile filter past her. Sitting outside in early June planning another function reminded Emily of the time her granddaughter swept in and saved the day, seven years ago.

A look of intense pain flashed in Emily's eyes before quickly disappearing, reminding herself where she was and with who. It has been six long years since she's seen her beloved granddaughter. Rory sent postcards and the occasional gift. The last time she heard Rory's voice was two months ago. Lorelai and Emily's relationship had dissolved after Rory took after the former senator's campaign trail. The first year Rory was away, Lorelai came for Friday night diners. But less frequently every year until the Friday Night Dinners were non-existent. Luke and Lorelai are in Paris, France currently - or maybe they returned, damned if Emily knew.

"Ah, Emily, there you are," Richard said, walking onto the patio holding up two bow ties, one a stunning blue (that she had just bought him two weeks ago) and the other a dull green.

"The green," Emily answered the unspoken question with a smile.

"Right. Thank you. I'll leave you ladies to your tea," Richard said politely, smiling at the DAR ladies. The doorbell rang and the Gilmores glanced towards the patio door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Emily mused out loud.

"I'll go see," Richard said. With one final nod to the group, he headed back inside, giving one last fleeting, adoring glance at his wife.

Richard placed the green tie on his shoulder as he headed towards the door. He could see the maid, a stout dark-haired woman, holding the door open. His heart almost jumped out his chest at the sound of her voice.

"No, I can carry them myself," the young, familiar voice answered the maid's question.

Richard had to stop himself from running full speed towards the front door. But as soon as the brown hair peeked around the door, Richard yelped, "Rory!"

"Grandpa!" Rory exclaimed, a wide grin taking over her face. She ran past the maid, dropping two heavy-sounding duffel bags onto the floor and running into Richard's outstretched arms. They embraced tightly, Richard wrinkling the blue tie in his fist as he held onto his granddaughter. The sound of the door closing, a moment or two later, caused the two to simultaneously pull apart; both reluctantly.

Richard took this moment too get a good look at the young Gilmore woman in front of him. Her blue eyes, Lorelai's eyes, shine with tears, her bangs sweep to the right side of her forehead. Her long black wool coat doesn't fit the warm June weather. The black pencil skirt, stockings, and smart black flats make up her too-thin waist. Her white blouse, with a bit of a frill to the collar looks too loose on her and at the realization of this, he notices how pale she looks.

"I missed you so much, Grandpa," Rory said, hugging him again. He returned the hug, this time not squeezing the life out of her.

When they broke apart, Richard smiled, his eyes burning with tears, "Not as much as I missed you." Richard glanced at the maid who seemed to be struggling to pick up one of the duffel bags. "Luggage?" If Rory is in Connecticut, then surely she went to her mother first, thus dropping off her bags at her mother's house. But that was obviously not the case, meaning Rory came straight to Hartford.

"I need a place to stay. Mom's in Paris with Luke and I just got off the plane; I can stay at a motel if I can't-"

"A motel! Not my granddaughter. You're home is here," Richard said sternly, cutting off his granddaughter's nervous jabber. "When did you arrive?" Richard asked urgently, that question the first to escape his tongue out of the thousands running in his mind.

"Three hours ago. Traffic was a nightmare from JFK. And there was a delay in Miami-"

"Where did you fly in from?" Richard blurted out, too excited to hold back his questions.

"Kenya," Rory said with a large smile. Her smile disappeared immediately as realization came over her features. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Grandpa. I just barged in here, without even calling. I'm so sorry-"

"This is your home, Rory. You are always welcome here." Richard said soothingly. Suspicion ran through him, something didn't seem right about her suddenly showing up. Not that he wasn't thrilled and she seemed happy - but after months without so much as a phone call, this was something to worry about.

"Is Grandma here?" Rory asked. Richard gulped.

"She's going to flay me alive! Keeping you from her; even for a second, she's going to kill me." Richard said with a sad laugh. "Are those your only bags?" Richard asked, looking at the two large duffel bags.

"Oh! No. There's a few on the doorstep!" Rory exclaimed.

"Can you please bring my granddaughter's belongings inside and to her room." Richard ordered the maid.

"Yes, Mister Gilmore." the maid said, opening the door and walking outside.

"This way, she's on the porch with the DAR ladies." Richard said, leading Rory to the living room, though he kept her in his vision.

* * *

><p>Emily was looking over the menu as the ladies chatted and brainstormed. Something, a sixth sense, made her look towards the patio door. Eyes wide as saucers took in the form of Richard opening the door and allowing a very familiar, slim form walk in.<p>

Emily got to her feet so quickly the DAR ladies went pin-drop quiet. Without a word, Rory rushed over to her grandmother's stunned, stiff form and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. Emily didn't respond for a good two seconds before she closed her eyes and snapped her arms around her granddaughter's back.

Rory's tears finally broke through and slid down her face. The smell of her grandmother's perfume lit up her mind with a million memories: the good, the bad, and everything in between. Emily's eyes squeezed closed as tight as they could so she could just take in the moment of her granddaughter rushing into her arms after a very long time away.

"I feel like I should applaud," Nora said, moved by the touching scene. Knowing what Rory means to Emily and the lack of closeness the two shared since Rory graduated and started her career as a journalist.

"Oh, shush, Nora." Priscilla said quickly, but her tone showed how pleased she was with the situation.

Finally the two separated and Emily felt her heart tug at the sight of Rory brushing the tears from her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm home."

"Well! Let us get a look at Rory Gilmore!" Pansy exclaimed.

Rory laughed and stepped back. "After a 14 hour flight and a three hour taxi ride, I rather not be looked at!" Rory laughed and the girls did as well. Emily swelled with pride and happiness, though worry tugged at the back of her mind for an unknown reason, but concern surfaced in Emily's heart at the sight of the too thin form and paleness.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would have picked you up!" Emily exclaimed.

"It was all last minute. Sorry, Grandma. I should have at least called but the weather was too dangerous and it was the only flight out of Kenya for the next two weeks." Rory explained quickly.

"Kenya?" Pansy asked but the ladies shot her a glance and she looked away, distancing herself from her own inquires.

"You look exhausted. You need your rest." Emily suddenly said.

"No, no. I got some sleep on the plane. I have a thousand things to do and I've missed you so much-"

"Rory," Richard said seriously. "Get some rest. We're not going anywhere. You've just flown in from Africa."

Rory gave a weak smile to her grandfather. "Alright, if you insist."

"I do. Now, we've kept your room just that way you left it. I'll help Emma move your bags."

"Emma?" Emily questioned.

"The maid."

"I fired Emma two months ago. Our new maid is Daisy." Emily explained, amused.

"Ah, right." Richard chuckled.

"I want to talk to everyone as soon as I don't look like a travel-worn salesman," Rory said to the ladies sternly, smiling in a tired fashion.

"Of course!" Pansy exclaimed.

"We've missed you in the DAR, Rory." Priscella said, smiling.

"People are still talking about the last function you threw! We need you, girl!" Nora informed.

"Thank you, ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to collapse." Rory said and the girls laughed, wishing her well and welcome homes.

Before Rory turned to leave, Emily grasped Rory's wrist. Rory turned to look at her grandmother and the two shared a beautiful smile before Emily let go and Rory walked towards her grandfather and into the house, not seeing the large smiles her grandparents shared.

Once Rory and Richard were out of earshot, Emily sat back down, a very satisfied, happy smile on her face and said, "My Rory's home."

Inside, Richard dashed to the door to grab both of the duffel bags on the floor and then dashed towards the stairwell. Only four stairs behind Rory, Richard didn't care about the enormous weight he held as he was too focused on his own happiness.

Once upstairs, they passed his and his wife's bedroom and to the open door. The maid had placed a red suitcase, a black laptop bag, and a large black suitcase with wheels next to the foot of the bed gently and busied herself with securing the laptop bag on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, Daisy," Richard said. Daisy nodded and left quickly. "Where would be good?"

"Any where's fine for now," Rory said, distracted as she looked around her old room. Richard placed the two heavy bags near the wardrobe before turning to face his granddaughter.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate." Richard said.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I think I only need a small nap before we can talk." Rory said, sitting on the bed, still wearing her coat.

Richard tensed at the word 'talk' but just smiled and nodded. "Take as much time you need to rest. I find the best cure for jet lag is a good breakfast." He exchanged a smile with his granddaughter before exiting, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning saw Emily knocking on Rory's door. When no one answered, she let herself in. Rory's bed, obviously slept in, was the greeting she received. "Rory?" Emily called. No one answered. She looked around. A laptop was open on the bed and the wardrobe was open, revealing some new clothes hanging there. Emily snuck over to the wardrobe and looked through it. Smiling with pride at the clothing Rory brought with her, she let her mind drifted. Why was Rory here? Why did she bring her bags? She was dead asleep at 10 last night when Emily checked in on her, but that didn't hint to anything. She couldn't reach Lorelia, so she assumes Lorelia is still in France and thus Rory came to her grandparents first. And the most important question right now is where Rory is right this second!<p>

Emily left and went to get dressed. Richard was just about dressed, in slacks and a blue vest - his casual ware when Emily entered their bedroom.

"How is Rory?"

"She wasn't in her room." Emily answered, but at Richard's sudden expression of fear, Emily smiled, "She's charging her laptop. She must be downstairs. After all she slept all of yesterday." Richard relaxed and nodded.

"Did she tell you anything?" Richard asked.

"I haven't gotten a chance to speak with her yet. Why? Do you think something's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. It is unusual for her to just show up after barely any contact. But, I am more happy than I can put into words at her return."

Emily smiled at her husband's words, in total agreement with him.

* * *

><p>Richard descended the stairs and spotted Rory on the patio, pacing and talking to someone on her cellphone. He slipped into the dining room, seeing Emily fixing the table setting the maid just put out at Rory's usual seat, reprimanding the poor woman for not properly placing the utensils.<p>

Richard sat down at his seat and took the newspaper that laid there for him. Once the maid left the dining room, Rory stepped in. Her long brown hair is up in a high pony tail, leaving her bangs to stick out around her hair. A splash of eyeliner and some lip gloss her only accessories. Her outfit is simple and smart. Black slacks, a white short-sleeved blouse, and a black vest. Two inch heels adorn her feet and she looks much better than she did yesterday. But what the grandparents look at is not any of that, but the flesh-colored bandaged wrapped around her right upper forearms, just bellow the elbow.

"Rory! My God! What happened?" Emily demanded, rushing to Rory's side. Richard stood up as well, but hung back as a million different, horrible emotions swelled in him. Emily grasped Rory's right wrist and made her extend her arm.

"Ah! Grandma, it's okay. I'm fine. I'll have to see a doctor in a few days to get the stitched removed but-"

"Stitches!" Emily almost screeched. "The girl has stitches, Richard!"

"What happened? I'll call Doctor Finro!"

"Finro is the best, we've known him for years." Emily explained in a high pitched voice.

"Thank you," Rory said with an amused smile. "But really guys, I'm fine. I'm still on an anti-biotic for another week and got a tetnus shot after the incident."

"Incident? How did this happen?" Emily actually screeched this time.

"First off - I'm fine. Three weeks ago I was in Roshio - a town in South Kenya doing a piece. Rick, my photographer and my translator, Louis were with me. I was mugged-"

"Mugged?" Richard bellowed. Emily went pale.

"Yes, mugged. He had a knife and cut me. Rick chased him off and Louis got me to a hospital. I'm fine. Just 9 stitches. It could have been much worse." Rory explained in a calm, even tone. Looking at her grandfather, who turned red and looked like he was going to tare off someone's head and then at her grandmother, who looked white as a sheet, Rory sighed. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Emily and Richard simultaneously grasped Rory and hugged her, Emily making sure not to put pressure on the right arm. "It's okay now, you're safe here," Emily whispered.

When the grandparents pulled away, Emily looked like she was near tears while Richard looked calmer. "Was this - this - _thug_ captured by the authorities?"

"No. It was dark, I didn't see his face clearly. Rick chased him off but didn't catch him." Rory answered.

Richard didn't look happy with this but at the smell of breakfast arriving, he announced, "We'll talk more once you have something to eat."

Emily immediately brightened up. "Blueberry pancakes and banana nut muffins!"

"Sounds delicious," Rory replied happily. The two female Gilmores took their seats. Emily watched her granddaughter take a bite of a syrup-drenched pancake and felt a flush of happiness fill her. Richard, despite his rage, fear, and concern ebbing in his mind at the thought of his granddaughter being attacked by some man in a foreign country, he felt so _good_ having his wife and granddaughter at the table, eating breakfast with him. "This is the best meal I've had in years."

"Are you busy this afternoon? I'll have something special for lunch prepared!" Emily squealed with delight.

"Oh! Yes, that sounds perfect. I don't have any plans for a few days. I hope you don't mind. Everything was just rushed. I wasn't suppose to return to the states for another month. And I really miss spending time with my grandparents." Rory said sweetly.

"You've been working non-stop since graduation! You deserve a little break." Emily said. "And we're happy to have you home."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the grandparents curiosity almost overwhelming. "So," Rory said, putting down her glass of OJ.

The grandparents looked at Rory, expectantly. "I have some big news to tell you two. I haven't told Mom and I want to be the one to tell her. So, I'm going to tell you two the big news first - because I can tell you two are going crazy trying to figure out why I showed up on your doorstep with no warning. But first you two have to promise to let me talk without interruptions until I've finished explaining."

Richard and Emily exchanged a worried look before Richard agreed, "We promise."


End file.
